


Tranquil hearts

by Floris_Oren



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Protective Russia Fam, Viktor is a worry wart, Yurio and the others look after Yuuri, Yuuri has weird eating habits, Yuuri is Yuuri, because reasons, living in Russia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9237380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: Viktor worry’s about Yuuri, who is unconscious but not hurt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I Saw some art on tumblr with Yuuri asleep and Viktor touching his hair so of course I had to write this. Not that I'm relaxed at all, my niece won't go to sleep and she doesn't want her bottle so I am ignoring her. I swear. Babies.  
> I am sorry that this is so gosh darn short. But this was the basic idea. I hope it's cute though. I tried.  
> I also like the idea of Yuuri moving to St. Petersburg so that Viktor can train. :) he's such a good boyfriend.

_ Victor looked down at his phone;  _ he’d made himself to ignore the urge to check in with Yuuri for over three hours now. He made himself go through his short and free program at least three times each. He did his best to land each jump cleanly. Yakov wouldn’t have much to yell at him for if he caught Viktor checking his phone if he’d seen how hard Viktor had been working. 

 

He had been able to talk Yuuri into putting trackers on each of their phones. That way if Yuuri was lost Viktor would know where he would be, since Yuuri had just begun to learn Russian and hadn’t a clue what any of the signs meant. Viktor tried to be with Yuuri whenever he went out. 

 

Yuuri’s Family had solemnly entrusted their son’s safety to him and his friends in Russia. Even Yurio was good to help if Yuuri found himself stuck. Yuuri tended to be a bit more quiet since not a lot of people spoke English around him. Viktor felt bad for the times he and the others slipped into Russian. It was an accident and they were all trying ot rectify it. 

 

Yuuri forgave them all easily. And sometimes VIktor had to push Yuuri hard at his programs to get him out of the depressive funk he’d sometimes find himself in. Yuuri probably didn’t know that was what Viktor was doing; Yakov had suggested it. When he’d seen the Japanese Skater alone on the rink one night after everyone else had gone. Viktor had stayed in the cafe area. Knowing that Yuuri needed a bit of space. He had planned to retrieve him eventually, that is when Yakov sat down and had to coach his top skater on how to coach. Finally getting around to the idea. 

“Vitya!” Yurio frowned as he skated to a stop next to the taller man. “What’s your problem?” he demanded as any sixteen year old is want to do. 

 

“Hmmmm...wondering if I should check Yuuri’s tracker….I don’t want to….but….” Viktor sighed. They had agreed to only do so if Yuuri was lost and had called him, one of the others. 

 

“Why don’t you just call him?” Yurio rolled his eyes. 

 

“I did, he didn’t pick up. I hate leaving messages.” Viktor frowned some more. If he did so anymore he’d surely lose his good looks. Which would give Yurio more of an advantage really. 

 

“You’re useless to me worrying like that, Vitya. Go check on Katsuki.” Yakov grumbled as he walked by. He was coaching Georgi and Mila on their pair skate. Viktor snapped his phone shut and went for the exit of the skating rink. Hopefully Yuuri will be on a bench on his jog back or at the apartment. 

 

~*~

 

Viktor didn’t see Yuuri on his way home. The black sports coat with “Japan” emblazoned on the back isn’t hard to miss, and only Yuuri would have a jacket like that. He keyed open the door and when Makkachin didn’t rush at him happy to see someone to take her out. He knew Yuuri was home and had been so for a while. 

 

Viktor locked the door and dumped his bag in the short hallway. Yuuri’s also sat there, making him feel that much better. He took his shoes off, a new habit he’d gotten into since living in Japan and coaching Yuuri. 

 

Softly he traipsed through the apartment to the back bedroom. And there, lying across the bed are both his dog and his little pork cutlet bowl. Yuuri’s blue glasses lay to the side of him. Viktor reaches over to move them, so they don’t accidentally get crushed, his hand wavers over Yuuri for a hot second before he gently carts his fingers through the soft, raven black hair. 

 

Makkachin gaze up at him, she huffs a small breath before laying her head on the small of Yuuri’s back. The boy in turn sighed himself. Viktor shook his head and smiled softly. Yuuri was safe. Taking out his phone he texts everyone at the rink. Yurio told him to stop being such a worry wart in a text about two seconds later. But Georgi and Mila were supportive. 

 

Viktor set the blue glasses aside then draped a grey blanket over Yuuri before going to kitchen. He’ll ready a snack before waking the other for their afternoon skate session. Yuuri will need something to eat before VIktor puts him through the paces. Wearing him out would make certain that Yuuri would actually stay in bed with him and not go to the rink in the middle of the night. 

 

Viktor smiled. He loved having Yuuri in his home. And he knew that Yuuri felt just as home as VIktor had back in Hasetsu. That was the most important thing. After all. 

  
  
  



End file.
